CloverClan
Welcome To CloverClan Welcome to CloverClan! We are allies with PetalClan. We are the bravest clan of them all. If you want you can go ahead join. The Cats Leader: Deputy: Medicine Cat: Wolfclaw-Brown tom with blue eyes. Blind.Apprentice-Smallpaw.CloverheartLook to the stars! Apprentices: Smallpaw- Small brown tabby she-cat with one white paw and hazel eyes.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Queens: Fernleaf-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.Mother of Sunkit,Lightningkit,Cloverkit,Jaykit,Tanglekit, and Tumblekit.Their father is unknown.(Will be reaveled later!)CloverheartLook to the stars! Sandflower-Pale orange tabby she-cat with green eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Kits: Fernleafs kits Sunkit-White she-kit she-kit w/ golden splotches and green eyes. Lightningkit- Black she-kit w/ golden stripes on her back and forehead and green eyes. Cloverkit-Black and grey tabby she-kit w/ blue eyes.Blind in one eye. Jaykit-Light grey tabby tom w/ dark blue eyes. Tanglekit-Flame tom w/ tangled claws and green eyes. Tumblekit-Grey tabby tom w/ blue eye.CloverheartLook to the stars! Sandflower's kits Snowkit-White she-kit with very pale gray eyes. Berrykit-Cream colored she-kit with green eyes. Lilykit-Pale gray and white she-kit with blue eyes. Leafkit-Brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Roleplay September 21, 2010 Pads out of med cats den and stretches."I wish people were on this website more." *Sigh* CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... September 22, 2010 -Firestripe pads out of warrior's den, and leaves camp- -Wolfclaw stretches, pads over to his medicien supply-"I need more yarrow...." CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength.. -Pad out of camp,comes back a few moments later,w/ yarrow.- CloverheartHave courage, and you will havestrength... -Pads over to his den and curls up.-"lets hope Jupiterclan sends me a sign that more cats will come,and I'll get a apprentice" *Sigh* -Firestipe comes back with a vole- -Wolfclaw gets up slow,and starts coughing."Ugh." Pads over to his storage and looks at the catmint. "Other cats might need it."Shakes his head and gets a rabbit. CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... September 25, 2010 Fernleaf sneaks out of the nursery.Turns around to check that no kits followed her ,and grabbed a vole. CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Cloverkit and Jaykit come bouncing out.Cloverkit tackles Jaykit."Ha ha!"Cloverkit purrs Sandflower and her kits come out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf looks up from her vole."Good morning Sandflower." Sandflower sits down next to Fernleaf."It is a good morning." Leafkit,Snowkit,Lilykit,and Berrykit walk over to Fernleaf's kits."Hi!" Jaykit and Cloverkit bounce excitedly."Hi!" Fernleaf looks at the kits."I am suprised the other kits havent woken up yet." "Yeah,only two of your kits are awake."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf opens her mouth to reply.Then Lightningkit bursts out of the nursery,followed by the rest of the kits and start chattering with the other kits.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... (G2G! Bye!) Sandflower and her kits emerge from the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) September 27, 2010 Wolfclaw pads toward the nursery.After checking the kits and queens and kits,he heads herb collecting Returns with yarrow and catmint.He enters camp and heads toward his den,but colapses in a outfit of coughing and exsaustion.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 22:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf hears this and races to his side.(I will pause it here.I wish people would get on more! I get on daily!) Sandflower pads from the nursery.(Clover,when you are putting the roleplay heading like the date,use heading 3.)''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 22:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf pads over to the fresh-kill pile and gabs a vole and shoves it at Wolfclaw."Eat this fresh-kill and some catmint.Now."CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 22:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) October 5,2010 Wolfclaw emerges from medicine cats den.He looks back at Smallpaw."She must be tired." He gave a sympathetic purr and pads out of camp,for herb collecting.CloverheartLook to the stars! Slips back into camp with a mouthful of herbs,and places them into seperate piles and lays down beside Smallpaw.Sits up for a while,but puts his head on his paw,and drifts off into sleep.CloverheartLook to the stars! October 10, 2010 Sandflower glances at her kits and pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandflower goes to make dirt behind the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Leafkit hears a strange noise, and opens her eyes. She looks around the nursery wary-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Berrykit opens her eyes but falls back asleep.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) All of a sudden a large Ragged ginger tom comes in and scoops up the four kits. He takes them, and runs out of the nursery, unseen and unheard of, and runs into the undergrowth before the kits can realize what happened.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Sandflower returns from making dirt."My kits are missing!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandflower runs to the apprentices den."Smallpaw!Check the camp for my kits!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Smallpaw raises her head in alarm and sprints out of the den, concern on her face, "What!?!?! They cant just be gone!?!?!" She says, frantically searching the camp-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "I wemt to make dirt behind the nursery.When I came back,all of them were gone!!!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Smallpaw freezes from where she was checking the elders den. She runs into the nursery, and comes out, her nose in the air. She stops in front of the undergrowth of their territory. She then whispers hoarsely, "They've been kidnapped"-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Sandflower wails in despair."We have to get help!Let's go talk to PetalClan!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Smallpaw nods and sprints out of camp-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Sandflower runs at top speed after her.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) October 11, 2010 Wolfclaw heads into the nursery and gives out poppy seeds. Fernleaf puts all her kits to sleep,then goes to sleep herself. Wolfclaw leaps into his den, and curls up in his nest.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower pads out of the nursery,worry clouding her eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Fernleaf looks worriedly at her friend."We will find them.I promise." October 12, 2010 Sandflower pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Wolfclaw leaps out of his den."Do you need anything,Sandflower?" Sandflower shakes her head."Not unless you have anything that can cure worry."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I wish we did.Loss of kits effects everyone.I'm sure we'll find them."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "I'm just glad Fernleaf's kits weren't stolen,like mine."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Thats a very kind thing of you to say."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower turns to Wolfclaw."I know it would be hard if your sister's kits were stolen."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Hangs his head."The worry of that happening is making me feel moons older than I am.I cant imagine how you feel."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "If Fernleaf is awake,can you get her and her kits?I think seeing kits will help me cheer up."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dips his head."I'm sure shes awake.Pads over to the nursery."Fernleaf!"he whispers.Fernleaf pads out,her kits following her."Hi Sandflower,hi Wolfclaw."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Hi,Fernleaf.How are your kits?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "They still have their energy,but they miss the kits." She says more quietly."I havent told them the kits were stolen.They think they went on a mission." Cloverkit races over to the queens and starts bouncing around Sandflower's feet with Sunkit behind her.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower smiles at the kits."Hi Cloverkit,Sunkit."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Cloverkit bounces."Hi!" Sunkit looks excited."Look at my hunters crouch!"She drops low to the ground and begins steppind forward slowly.She accidently swishes her tail on the ground.Then steps on a stick."Mouse dung!" LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower laughs at Sunkit.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Tumblekit leaps at Sunkit and they begin tussleing.Cloverkit leaps out of the way,and hides behind Sandflowers legs.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower smiles at Cloverkit,worry for her kits in her eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Do you want to have some fresh-kill?" Fernleaf asks Sandflower,eyes also clouded with worry. Sandflower nods."Sure."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Fernleaf grabs a vole and a mouse.Nudges the mouse toward Sandflower.The kits start fighting over who gets the rabbit.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower gobbles down the mouse.She pads over to Fernleaf."Should we tell the kits what happened to my kits?After all,they're like best friends."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I guess."Fernleaf though a mouthful.Then swallows."It would be best."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Kits,haven't you been wondering where my kits are?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! About half the kits say,"Yep!" LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "They were stolen from camp by a rouge."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! All the kits gasped,Lightningkit and Cloverkit wail,making Wolfclaw jump in suprise and knock over his pile of yarrow.Tumblekit hides behind his mother.The rest crouch down and cover their eyes. LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower tries to comfort the kits."We will try to find them as soon as we can."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Yea,we will try our best." Fernleaf vowes.Then grooms Tumblekits fur.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Leafstar needs to organize a patrol soon."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! (With what warriors?XD And plus shes never on)LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! (I know.Dust,can you make like 3 warriors?)''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Category:CloverClan